The Esca and the Avatar
by WishMeLuckie
Summary: With the death of her mother, Soraio is the last of the Escaians, just as Aang is the last of the airbenders. Will she be able to pull herself together as the new Esca, Keeper of the Elements, or will the Escaians end with her? And will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, It's my second story! I just finished watching Avatar: The Last Airbender and am now an official fan! *laughs* Well, anyway, I'm trying not to make my OC Soraio a Mary Sue, so forgive me if she seems to perfect! Ha-Ha... Btw, Soraio's name is pronounced Soh-Rai-Oh. Sooo... Enjoy! (or at least try to)

* * *

"_Soraio..."_

_I felt someone calling me from above. It felt so strange...and familiar._

"_Soraio... Soraio, come..."_

_I opened my eyes._

_I was suspended in a clear liquid. It wasn't water, I could still breathe. Light rays flickered above me, shooting past and slowly giving way to darkness. I couldn't tell how far the liquid I was in reached. There was no bottom, only darkness._

"_Soraio. Come, come up."_

_Blinking, I tried to stretch an arm up towards the light. Dimly, I recognized a mark on my hand as I stared upwards. Four symbols, the elements, swirled in a circle, chasing one another. It was the mark of the Esca, the Keeper of the Elements. I stared in shock._

"_Soraio, you are the next chosen Esca. The world needs you to assist the Avatar. Go, go from here!"_

_Suddenly, I couldn't breathe, and the darkness shot upwards, enveloping everything as the light faded away._

"NO!"

* * *

Soraio threw back her blanket and sat up. She was sweating heavily.

"No...it can't be... Mother!"

Soraio hurriedly leaped off the bed and slipped on her clothes. Stumbling, she burst out of her room into the dark hallway and ran off towards the Elemental Chamber.

_Mother! No, you can't go now! Not when I need you!_

Panting, Soraio slid into a halt in front of a giant door. She grunted and pushed them open.

The Elemental Chamber was a large, airy room. It's walls extended upwards, with paintings of the history of the Benders and inscriptions as old as time decorating them. At the very top, a round hole let in a sliver of moonlight that shone onto a round stone table made of crystal. The table was perched on a stone platform that was surrounded by the four elements. First, a moat of water. Then, inside it, was a circle of stones of various kinds. Granite, limestone, quartz, emerald, sandstone, and many more. Next came a ring of candles, and finally a small wind that encircled the platform.

Soraio hurried towards the platform at the center of the room. Atop it, slumped over the table, a lone figure lay unmoving in the moonlight.

"Mom!" Soraio burst out in desperation.

She managed to get over the four circles of the elements and arrived at the platform. Anxiously, Soraio shook the figure. It was an older lady, dressed in white. The symbol of the Esca that had been on Soraio's hand in her dream was inscribed on her forehead. The symbol was a glowing dully. As Soraio touched her mother's shoulder, the symbol flared brightly, and the spirit of Soraio's mom separated from the body.

"Mom...don't go! I beg you..."

Tears began sliding down Soraio's cheeks.

The lady smiled and touched her daughter's cheek.

"_It is time for me to reunite with the Spirit of Time, Soraio. Do not miss me, for I will always watch over you."_

"No, mom, please! I don't care about being the Esca! I don't want to lose you too!"

"_Soraio, my daughter. You are already a young women, ready to step into the role of the Keeper. It has been many years since your father left us. You have been a pleasure as a daughter. I too, will miss you greatly."_

"But, what will I do without you? There's no one left here! I'll be...alone!"

"_Soraio, it was my decision for us to stay behind to maintain the Elemental Temple. I thought that maybe we could hold onto the legacy of the Escaians. Only now can I see that it was a lost cause. Now, without me, you cannot stay here anymore. Go, go to the Earthly realm and find the Avatar. He will need you. Now is a time of strife and fear, with the Elements out of balance. As Esca, it is your responsibility to protect the elements. Air is on the brink of collapse, with water and earth greatly weakened too. Fire has overstepped its boundaries, and the world needs both the Esca and the Avatar to restore balance."_

"But you could help the Avatar restore balance! Why must it be me?"

"_I am too old, Soraio. A new era needs new heroes. You will understand."_

"I don't want to understand! I don't want to be a hero! I want to be with you!"

"_My time is dwindling, and the Spirit grows impatient. Soraio, you must leave in the morning. Bring nothing but the clothes on your back and the memories of your life here. When you step out of the Spirit world, you will arrive in the Fire Nation. The city of Ba Sing Se, the last Earth Kingdom city, will have fallen. You must find the Avatar and his friends, help them defeat the Fire Lord, and assist the people in rebuilding the world."_

"Leave here? But-"

"_Good bye, Soraio. I will see you when your time has come. Do not fear, for your future holds much happiness. Good bye, and good luck!"_

"Mom!"

The lady's spirit withdrew her hand from Soraio's cheek and began ascending upwards. As she rose into the moonlight, her body began fading. As she disappeared, a flash of light surrounded Soraio and enveloped her. Soraio fainted, and the symbol of the Esca appeared on her hand.

* * *

Soraio woke up on the platform in the Elemental Chamber. Her mother was gone, and as the pain and shock registered, she prepared herself for a long cry. Strangely, it never came. Perhaps it was the new found responsibility as Esca that took over, but she began obediently getting ready to leave. A dull, throbbing ache and emptiness had replaced the hurt and frustration. As Soraio combed her hair and dressed herself, she thought about all the good times she had shared with the Elemental Temple and managed a small smile.

_Mom, Dad, everyone, I won't fail you as the Esca. I swear on my honor that I will live to see the world in peace and prosperity, whatever it takes!_

Soraio meditated for the first and last time in the Elemental Chamber. When she was calmed down, she slowly blew out the candles in the fire circle, froze the water in the moat, buried the rocks in ash, and stopped the mini tornado, as was the tradition when the Esca left the Temple. As she stepped down the stairs towards the Gate, Soraio stopped the look back one last time at her beloved childhood home.

"Goodbye, my home..." she whispered.

Lone tear slipped down her cheeks, and she let it fall.

"Goodbye..."

As Soraio stepped out of the gate, she inhaled her last breath of air from her home. When she had crossed, she exhaled, and opened her eyes.

"Ready or not world, here comes your Esca."


	2. Chapter 2

THUMP

"Ow... Where am I?"

Soraio rubbed her eyes and prepared herself to see a world burn to crisp from the Fire Nation's plundering. Instead, she found herself in a lovely, peaceful-looking garden. A flock of turtle-ducks was swimming in the pond, quacking happily. The scent of firelilies washed over her.

"Mmm... What is this place? Certainly not the Fire Nation, that's for sure."

Soraio got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look around, I guess."

She wandered over to a small pavilion overlooking the pond. A climbing vine had draped itself gracefully around the pillars and perched beautifully on the roof. Soraio walked absentmindedly over, missing the two figures lounging on the bench in the pavillion.

* * *

"Who are you, and what are you doing here!"

"Wha-?"

Soraio snapped to attention. A young man with a scar on the side of his face held a hand threateningly in front of her face. He held back the girl that was with him protectively.

"Answer me!" he yelled. "I'm warning you, I'm a firebender!"

Soraio blinked and tried to back away.

"That's uh, great! I just happen to know firebending too! Look, why don't I just escort myself outta here..." she said, trying to get away.

"You're not going anywhere!" The young man said. A puff of flame appeared in his palm. "I'm warning you..."

Soraio breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down.

_Come on Soraio, you gotta do this. Just bust out a few fire bending moves or whatever, scare him off, and get away. Come on now!_

She took a firebending stance and faced him.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, but if you're going to threaten me like that, I have no choice. Please try to understand, I don't mean any harm!"

The young man's eyes narrowed and he swung a fist at her, shooting a stream of flames at her.

_Come on Soraio... You're the Esca for goodness sakes!_

The stream of flame narrowly missed her as Soraio dodged skillfully to the side.

The scarred guy glared at her.

"Not bad...but not good enough!"

He shot a stream of fire-balls at her in succession, one after the other.

_Uh oh... Can't dodge this! Come on me!_

Soraio shifted her feet and stomped the ground, bringing a wall of earth up just in time. The fire smashed into the earth and dissipated.

The young man stared at her in surprise and narrowed his eyes.

"You're an earthbender..." he said.

"Not quite." Soraio returned.

"Yahh!" he said as he shot a huge column of flame at her.

Soraio shifted her stance again and brought up her own wall of fire to stop the incoming flames.

"Please, I mean no harm! Can't we just all get along?" she said worriedly.

The girl the scarred guy was with suddenly popped out of nowhere and sent three razor-sharp knifes at Soraio. Soraio managed to react in time and airbended a wind to deflect them.

"An airbender too?" the girl said in shock. "Zuko, this could be the avatar!"

"I know Mai!" Zuko said.

Soraio smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Erm, correction! I'm just the Esca."

"Esa? Whatever is that?"

"No no, the Esca! The Keeper of the Elements that resides in Elemental Temple in the Spirit world and makes sure nothing happens to the Elements!"

Zuko and Mai stopped and looked at each other.

Soraio attempted a smile.

"Look, lets stop fighting. I'll surrender okay, so can we just get along?"

She put her hands up.

Zuko regarded her.

"Very well then. Guards! Come here and throw this girl in prison!"

A group of armed men came and handcuffed Soraio, taking away her bending. They roughly shoved her off, and as Soraio walked off to jail, she turned back to look at Zuko and Mai. They were in each others arms, but Zuko was staring right back at her. Soraio turned away.

_Look what you did, you fool! First day as Esca and you get yourself in prison? Get a grip, girl!_

* * *

THUMP

"Ugh!"

"This is your new home girl. Until Prince Zuko decides your feet are cool enough, enjoy your stay."

The guard grabbed Soraio's hands and freed them.

"Don't even try to bend." he said, and locked the door of her prison.

Soraio waved to them as they walked off.

"Have a good day!" she said, trying to keep a cheery attitude.

"Hah..."


	3. Chapter 3

Soraio sat in silence, meditating for a while. The cool air and quiet darkness of the prison cell somehow felt somewhat like the Elemental Chamber. When she was done, Soraio tried a new exercise. She pressed her hand on the floor and tried to sense any life in her range. Rats, some moss, the prison guards, and... another prisoner?

Soraio snapped to attention. A way to find companionship! Quietly, she earthbended a hole in the wall separated her room from the next, where the other prisoner was. Then she slipped in.

The prisoner was an old, slightly pudgy man. He seemed to be sound asleep.

Soraio poked him.

"Hello? Who are you?" she attempted.

The old man continued to sleep.

Soraio shook her head and created a small lighting crackle on her finger. She shoved it into his side and gave in a small electric shock.

"Wah-!"

The old man shot awake. Soraio had muffled his shout just in time.

The two prisoners stared at each other, and Soraio slowly lowered her hand from his face.

"Hi." she said, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Soraio, the new Esca. Who are you?"

The old man stared back at her.

"The...Esca? Whatever is that?" he finally said.

"Um, the Keeper of the Elements! Why doesn't anyone know...?"

The old man spotted the hole in the wall that Soraio made and chuckled softly.

"You can earthbend?"

"Yes, and firebend, waterbend, and airbend."

"You're like the Avatar!"

"Yes, but not quite. The Esca...is the Keeper of the Elements. I make sure that nothing happens to them, really. Besides, the Esca doesn't get the ability to firebend, waterbend, earthbend, and airbend. The Esca's ability is like elementbend. If I face off against a full-fledged firebender, I couldn't hope to win with only firebending. I have a watered-down version of bending, nothing like the Avatar's capabilities. The Esca usually stays in the Spirit Realm while the Avatar takes care of things here. I'm much weaker than a fully realized Avatar."

"But how can you exist in this world? You're from the Spirit Realm!"

"Ah, I'm not sure either. Maybe it's one of the things that comes with being the Esca?"

The old man shrugged and smiled. "Well, my name is Iroh. What's yours?"

"Soraio. Pleased to meet you!"

"Okay Soraio. I think I better fill you in on what's happening in the world..." The old man leaned in closer to her.

"Oh great! That sounds excellent!"

"Shh! Listen..."

* * *

As the days passed, Soraio regularly visited Iroh through her small tunnel, and the two became close friends. Iroh informed Soraio of the comet and the Avatar, as well as the events that had happened. Ba Sing Se had fallen, and the water tribes had been damaged greatly. The air nomads... had been almost wiped off the face of the earth. Soraio listened with increasing worry. The world was in a wreck!

Iroh also shared his worries about his nephew.

* * *

"Perhaps Zuko is already a lost cause... I told him of his ancestry just a while ago, but I'm not sure I got through to him..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure that Zuko will choose what's right for him."

"I don't know Soraio, but I'm not waiting around to find out."

"You're going to escape? Yippee!"

"Not so loud! I plan to break out at midnight tonight and head for Ba Sing Se. I want you to stay behind and wait for Zuko. If he ever has a change of heart, he'll probably come here for me. I know my nephew like the back of my hand."

"But why won't you wait for him?"

"I can't help Zuko this time. He must take destiny into his own hands, but I want you to be there for him. You have the skills to control him. Patience, understanding, a good sense of humor... Besides, I have my own destiny to fill."

"You flatter me! But I don't think he'd really want me around. I mean, he was shooting fire-balls at me before..."

"Do not worry, Soraio! I'm sure that whichever path Zuko chooses, he'll be a changed man."

"But what if Zuko chooses to stay here?"

"Then there is nothing more I can do for him. Wait four days for him after my escape. If he never comes, then you should break out as well. If you wait any longer, it'll be harder to get away."

"Alright Iroh, I'll do as you say."

"That's my girl. I knew you were a kindred soul when I saw you!"

Iroh chuckled softly.

"Good luck! Here comes the guard!"

"And good luck to you, Soraio."

* * *

As Iroh finally got his revenge on the fire nation guard, Soraio sat in silence.

BAM BAM

"Soraio, I'm taking my leave now!"

"Okay Iroh! Good luck at Ba Sing Se!"

As the old man leaped off into the night, Soraio heard footsteps heading her way.

_Uh oh, the soldiers are here already?_

Instead, it was Prince Zuko that ran past her prison door. He slammed open the door to Iroh's former cell and shook the fire nation guard.

"Where is my uncle?" Zuko demanded.

Soraio held her breath.

The guard stared mournfully up at Zuko.

"He's gone." the guard said. "He busted himself out. I-I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one man army!"

Zuko stood up and began to run off, but Soraio slammed open the door to her prison cell.

"W-Wait up!" she called.

Zuko stopped.

"What do you want? I've got no time for you!"

"Listen, I know where your uncle is going."

Zuko turned back to look at her.

"Well, where?"

"Don't try to chase him. He's going to Ba Sing Se."

"Why shouldn't I go after him?"

"Because you need to be somewhere else."

Soraio took a deep breath.

"And I'm going with you."

Zuko stared incredulously at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I both know that the Avatar needs you. Besides, if you want to catch up to the Avatar, you're going to need me. I've got business with him too."

Zuko glared at her.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, you'd better not do anything to get in my way."

Soraio was already off and running.

"Sorry, didn't catch that!" she yelled.

Zuko sighed.


	4. Notice of Site Change! Sorry about this

NOTICE: I am officially moving to this site called Wattpad. My RL friend is pretty much addicted to it, so I hope that will give me more encouragement to finish my stories XP Sorry for not updating in forever ._. OTL Gomen! Anyway, I'll will (try my best to) continue my stories on Wattpad So if it isn't bothersome, please support me there . user/RainCat Peace-out!


End file.
